


Black Scars

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Delicaiantasy, who wanted Severus/Sirius, with the song prompt "reaching for my scars..."<br/>SS/SB, 136 words, PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Scars

Sometimes, late at night, Severus would remember him.That barklike laugh.Burying his fingers in that mop of always tousled hair, which was still cleaner than his own...Grey eyes.

There was only one person left living who knew how complicated his relationship with the mutt had been.And now he'd kill Severus on sight.

Sometimes, he looked at the boy, and found himself confused.Draco was just a bit too much like his mother's family.Were it not for the blond hair, Severus might have completely forgotten who he was looking at, and instead saw his reason for aching at night; the one who'd made his school days miserable; the one who'd gone to Azkaban just when he'd been ready to go to him and explain...

Sometimes he wished he'd followed him through the Veil.


End file.
